Beautiful Thieves
by The Character's Death
Summary: ""You know it's what you really want…" the voice whispered in his ear as arms slowly encircled themselves around him…petal soft lips brushing across his skin as his blood warmed…giving him ideas that he would much rather not have." Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...and will spend the rest of my days in vain pursuit of ownership of Yuki Sohma. *Oneshot/Complete*


**A/N: I...would apologize for being on a Kyo rant again...but...then that would mean that I was actually sorry. For your listening pleasure, the lyrics featured in this story are from the song "Beautiful Thieves" by AFI. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You know it's what you really want…" the voice whispered in his ear as arms slowly encircled themselves around him…petal soft lips brushing across his skin as his blood warmed…giving him ideas that he would much rather not have.

But…he couldn't deny that she was right. This was what he wanted… At least he was _more_ than okay with _half_ of the plan. Let the bastard go up in flames. Burn in Hell. But…was he willing to do the same...to _her_? He still had his apprehensions and misgivings about _that_ part of the plan. But still…her voice was in his ear…speaking softly to his broken heart and shattered soul.

She had been the last person he had expected to go to…but now. Now she was the siren singing to him. Bringing forth the hatred he felt in his heart. Turning towards her, his expression shifted into one of hesitation. He had been screwed over by her before. Was…this just another game she was playing at his expense? As he began to part his lips to speak, her slender finders gently made contact, silencing him as she began to spread her poison again, a malicious smile spreading across her lips.

_My dear there is no danger  
Can't you see they turn blind eyes  
To we swift and spotlit strangers?  
Oh before the rush is over  
We will be revered again  
While the victims still recover_

He wished now that he hadn't gone to her. Why? Why had he? What was he looking for in her? He sure as Hell didn't want her love. Her love hurt…. Her love was violent. Passionate… But, the thought occurred to him…it was _his_ to have. She offered it freely to him. And now…as he stood rejected by another…this offer seemed so inviting. Even with its consequences. Violet eyes gazed into deep, dark onyx ones as her lips met his. They were in this together. She promised this. The plan would be neither his nor hers…but theirs. An uneasy alliance. To get what they both wanted. He wanted vengeance for his pain…and she wanted him.

_Oh!  
If we run this light  
Take a little life  
No one will care at all_

_Oh!  
We can burn it and leave  
For we are the beautiful thieves  
No one suspects at all  
No one suspects_

As his lips were released from hers he felt her slip something in his hand, a smile on her lips. He understood. She was right. She knew him. Knew him completely. This…was _exactly _what he wanted. A smile slowly graced his lips as well. This was why he had sought her out. He knew. Knew his soul would be forfeit. But…it would be worth it…to achieve what he wanted.

_Ah…_

"Akito…?" He whispered her name in a slow sigh…old apprehension taking him over once again as he gazed into her eyes…could he really go through with this?

"It's okay, Yuki…" She spoke softly…her voice laced with false warmth and tenderness. "Once it's over, there will be nothing to fear. No more pain…" And her tiny hand reached to his face as he nuzzled into it, holding her hand where it touched.

_Oh,  
Are we running towards death?  
I have met him times before  
He adores us like the rest_

_Oh, _

_Even if we're discovered  
Just be sure to wear your best  
We will surely make the covers_

Taking his leave of her, he went out into the evening…set forth on their mission. The sun set in a spectacular array of pink, orange, and red. Red… That was the color his eyes focused on. The color of passion…of blood…martyrdom and death. Of death. It was almost time. _She_ would be making them dinner…and that would be the moment.

_Oh!  
If we run this light  
Take a little life  
No one will care at all_

_Oh!  
We can burn it and leave  
For we are the beautiful thieves  
No one suspects at all  
No one suspects_

Standing beside…_her_…he diligently helped her make dinner. Just like every night. But this would be the last time. The last time he was ever hurt by her. By the way she looked at…_him_. They remained in silence together…working side by side until the elaborate feast was completed. As she began to pick up the dishes, he quickly snatched her wrist…holding it a little too tightly.

_Who would run for cover?  
Who would run from us?_

"Yuki-kun?" Her words came confused as she took in the expression on his face.

_Who would run for cover?  
Who would run from us?_

"You worked so hard making dinner tonight… Go ahead and wash up…I can handle taking the food out, Miss Honda." He whispered, giving her a warm smile that she couldn't help but return.

"Are you sure?" She asked, and his smile broadened as he gave a gentle nod, releasing her wrist.

"Absolutely, Miss Honda. Go ahead…I'll meet you at the table." And with that she dismissed herself from the kitchen…leaving him to his own work.

_Oh!  
If we run this light  
Take a little life  
No one will care at all_

_Oh!  
We can burn it and leave  
For we are the beautiful thieves  
No one suspects at all  
No one suspects at all_

Watching them eat their dinner, a smile graced his lips. The Last Super. The sheer thought of this spiritual experience almost caused him to openly laugh. Akito would have _loved_ this. But they couldn't afford to draw suspicion. Not now. Not when their plan was so close to completion. He palmed his food carefully, making sure to put on a good show. Fortunately they were too wrapped up in each other's company to pay much attention to what he was or wasn't doing at the table. Soon vengeance would finally be his…and he would finally be hers. His heart no longer tied to the one who sat at the table with him.

Shigure tried to engage him in unimportant conversation…a sad casualty of this plan. Collateral damage. Unavoidable…but not a loss to completely mourn over. Her words flooded his mind as he took in the aroma of the feast set before them…_"Once it's over, there will be nothing to fear. No more pain…"_ Watching their expressions…all he had to do now was wait. Just…wait. _She_ was the first to succumb…being so small and fragile. The others became slightly alarmed at her sudden loss of consciousness…but he managed to calm them saying she had told him before dinner that she had been feeling ill, and dismissed himself to carry her to her room.

_Oh!  
If we run this light  
Take a little life  
No one will care at all_

Laying her gently on her bed, the sudden urge to stay with her washed over him. Running his fingers through her soft, silken hair…he offered her an amount of comfort from the same hands that had betrayed her. But…the betrayal had first been hers… Watching as her breathing grew dangerously shallow…and finally gave way to nothingness…he finally decided that enough time had passed for the venom to have worked its effects on the others. Walking back down to the main floor, he was greeted by silent stillness as he took in the slumped forms on the table…a small smile gracing his lips.

He just had one more task ahead of him before it was over. Just one more thing to do. He stepped out into the cool night air of the back yard where he had stowed a canister of gasoline before entering the home again. Walking with an eerie level of calm grace, he tipped the container as he lazily trailed the liquid behind him…the sound of it splashing onto the wood floors coming harsh and abrasive in the silence. When the canister had run dry and he was satisfied with the work he had done, he produced a book of matches he had hid in his pocket. Striking the match, he held it between his thin fingers, completely mesmerized by its destructive power. Power he would be harnessing. As the flame came dangerously close to his skin, he finally dropped the match onto the floor, lighting up the immediate area in spectacular colors. Turning on his heels, he left through the front door. The plan was complete.

_Oh!  
We can burn it and leave  
For we are the beautiful thieves  
No one suspects at all_

As he stepped out into the night, he could see light from behind him growing in intensity and warmth…another smile working its way across his lips as his gaze met hers. Just as they had planned. Walking over to her, he simply paused as he silently acknowledged that the task had been completed. Turning towards the house again, he took in the growing flames with a sense of exhilaration as he felt thin arms gently encircle him from behind. Feeling her head come to rest on his shoulder, they stood in silence together…taking in the consummation of their alliance.

_No one suspects…_

**The End**


End file.
